Life or Love
by FairLevy
Summary: Another GajeelxLevy... What will gajeel choose his life or his love..? And what if his love is the meaning of his life ? NOTE : i'm just an amateur writer who want to express my passion. It is just the beginning so ti is short, i'll write more next time .. Review will really help me.. thank you ! :)


Levy walked in the guild with a smile. She loves Fairy Tail , her home. Everything was as usual; Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was trying to eat a cake, Cana was drinking booze, Gajeel was sulking, Juvia was spying on Gray… Typical Fairy Tail!

'Hi Mirajane, have you seen Jet and Droy?' Levy asked with concern. It is unusual for her not to find those two jumping and greeting her when she enters the guild.

'They left early this morning and told me to give you this,' Mira answered as she handed Levy a piece of paper.

Quickly she unfolded the paper to find 'WE'LL BE BACK SOON. DON'T WORRY!' She let out a sign.

'They left me alone! I can't believe it. What am I going to do today?'

'Why don't you go on a job with someone else?' Mira proposed with her usual warm smile.

'Lu-chan is not here, who will take me along on a job,' Levy complained.

Gajeel, whose eyes involuntarily hadn't left Levy since she entered the guild said:' Care to join me shorty? '

Levy looked up and nodded silently. When it comes to Gajeel, Levy is very confused about her feelings towards him. One day she was intimidated by him and the other she felt safe around him.

Another deep voice said:' are we going on a job today?' It was Pantherlilly, the rough but still cute exceed.  
Gajeel nonchalantly replied:' yes we are and Shorty is coming along, since I'm bored. I'm going to choose a job, go and pack your things and take Lilly with you if you need help.'

Levy look at the huge guy and smiled:' Thank you, don't worry there isn't much I'll carry with me.'  
Gajeel felt his heart rate increased as he watched Levy's face. She is so cute, he thought, and then looked away trying hard not to blush.

Within an hour they were on their way to the Life Forest. Apparently some people have been savaging the trees of this precious forest.

They walked silently side by side. Both Gajeel and Levy's heart were throbbing. Lilly broke the silence by saying:' so Levy where your other teammates are today?'  
Finally, Levy replied:' they left me alone, which is pretty weird. 'With a little hint of jealousy Gajeel added:' Very weird indeed since they are always sticking with you and never left your side.'

After that again they walked in silence. Is he jealous? Levy thought to herself. Why would he me, you are just imagining things Levy, she then mentally scolded herself.

'STOP!' Gajeel shouted. Within seconds, Gajeel pulled Levy in her arms and Lily carried both in the air. Levy blinked, she couldn't understand what had happened then she saw a big uprooted tree on the ground. The tree would have hit her if not for Gajeel. 'Are you okay Levy!?'

Then only Levy realize she was wrapped by Gajeel's strong arm and then it suddenly hit her:' you said Levy!' Despite the situation she smiled.

Gajeel shrugged:' carry her I'll manage by myself!' It was weird and also cute to see the rough Gajeel handling her to Lilly with care.  
Someone finally step out behind the tree; a slender woman with long hair.

'I missed. Anyway that tree would have crushed that little girl leaving me with nothing to play behind. Hello there,' she said in an annoying voice and then waved at Gajeel. The latter was fuming with anger.

As Gajeel tried to hit her, she disappeared and another uprooted tree appeared and fell on Gajeel. 'Gajeel!' Levy screamed.

Lilly transformed into her exceed-self and covered Levy as it started raining trees! Soon Gajeel was by their side, with scratches all over his arms…

As Lilly and Gajeel was preoccupied in cutting the falling trees to pieces so that Levy doesn't get hurt,  
the slender woman, took the opportunity to kidnap Levy, and replace her presence by again an uprooted tree.

'Where is Levy?!' shouted Gajeel. The slender woman appears in front of them.

All the falling trees disappear. 'Why are you playing this appearing and disappearing game?' Lilly asked.

The evil woman burst into laughter then sneers: 'So you don't like this game. Let's play another game, a life for a life!' She clapped her hands and Levy appeared and she was surrounded by twisting branches. As soon as Gajeel tried to run towards her, Levy let out a shriek filled with pain!


End file.
